deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Shao Kahn/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Ganondorf (Twilight Princess) (by Codgod13) Shao Kahn walks into a courtyard in Hyrule; everything is burning. A young man in a green tunic is lying on his side in pain with a large gash in his thigh, while a girl tries to coaxe him up. Kahn smirks and continues walking. Earthrealm had been conquered. Now he had his sights fixed on a new land: Hyrule. "So this must be Link," Kahn thought, "The greatest warrior fo this land. One less person to fight." "Excuse me," Said a voice behind him, "Who are you?" Ganondorf was in a very good mood. He had finally accomplished the goal of his life; ruling Hyrule. That fool Link wouldn't be getting up any time soon. Yet standing in front of him was a strange character. He looked very intimidating, with his armor and skull worn on his face. But it was no matter. If he was an ally, he would be a useful one. If he was an enemy, he would be broken. "I am Shao Kahn," the stranger said, "The emporer of outworld. I have crushed empires and taken worlds in my hands. Now, I turn to this land. Stand beside me, and you will be given a gift of power that you have never known before. Oppose me, and you will be struck down by my iron fist." Rage filled the Gerudian. "You are an arrogant fool!" Ganondorf spat, "I worked all my life to defeat Link and have this place for me. Hyrule is mine to conquer and mine ALONE!" With that, Ganondorf charged Kahn, but the emporer was ready. He blocked Ganondorf's strike and sent a huge blow to him across the face. Ganondorf flew backward and slammed into a castle wall, but simply rose in a fit of rage. Kahn merely laughed at his enemy. "YOU WILL PAY!" Ganon yelled, and sent an energy blast at Kahn. Not expecting the blow, Kahn was throqn backward and landed on his face. Ganondorf charged in, but had to stop short to avoid the light arrow that had landed at his feet. Kahn rushed in, and the two conquerers began to trade blows, neither scoring a decent hit until the much larger and more powerful Kahn simply grabbed Ganondorf and slammed him into the floor, then stomped on his head. As the massive foot came down, Ganondorf grabbed and froze Kahn in a block of red ice. Ganondorf rolled out from under his opponent and drew the executioners sword, and prepared for the final blow. As he did, Kahn broke free from the ice-much to Ganondorf's shock-and punched hin in the stomach, gasping Ganondorf to double over and lose his sword. "How did he do that without red fire?" Ganondorf thought to himself. However, as Ganondorf doubled over, Kahn unfortunetaly took the time to laugh at his opponent. Ganondorf didn't waste the oppurtunity, and grew to massive size as he transformed into beast Ganon. The huge monster gave off a roar, and Ganon swung his two swords at Kahn. Kahn leapt back, and summoned his wrath hammer from mid air. He yelled, and charged the beast directly. He dodged the first sword strike and shattered the blade of the second. As Ganon swung his sword down for a third strike, Kahn leapt onto his arm. The unintelligent monster just swung it's arm around, and Kahn let go and landed on the beast's huge head. Raising his hammer, Kahn gave a massive blow straight to Ganon's cranium. The monster was sent flying itno the dirt. When the smoke cleared, Ganon was once again Ganondorf, and he lay stunned with Kahn's foot on his head. However, once again Kahn did not learn from his mistakes, and taunted Ganondorf again instead of dealing the fatal blow. Ganondorf takes advantage and roles away from under Kahn's foot, and slams him to the edge of a shallow cliff (conviently there for plot convinience). Ganondorf then grabs the execution sword and charges at Kahn. Kahn sees his opponent coming and simply steps aside, and Ganondorf slide soff the cliff. Shao Kahn laughs, and leaps off the cliff, landing next to Ganondorf. Kahn then sees Ganondorf, breathing hard with a bleeding chest, charging at him, full of rage. The two exchange vicious blows with their weapons. After 2 hours straight of this, Ganondorf finally gets lucky and manages to disarm Kahn. Kahn raises his fist for a huge blow, but Ganondorf plunges his sword into Kahn's exposed torso. The emporer falls to his knees, grapsing his stomach. Ganondorf quickly slashes the sword across Kahn's neck, and his head falls off. Ganondorf raises his sword in victory, but it was a bad move. He had broken a rib in the fall, and as he does this the rib cracks into his lung. Ganondorf's eyes widen, and he passes out. Nearby, the same young man in green limps toward his fallen enemy, sword in hand. Thanks to it's would-be conquerer, Hyurle would be saved once again. WINNER: Ganondorf. Expert's Opinion Ganondorf won due to a combination of superior magical power and being an overall better fighter. Ganon had mastery of dark magic that was far more devastating than that which was possessed by Shao Kahn, was significantly more skilled with his weapons, and had more real-world battlefield experience. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Kratos (by Sppople) Shao Kahn walked through the Greek city, destroying all of the population. But suddenly, a mysterious figure knocked him to the ground. Shao Kahn looked up. "Who are You?!" The figure walked closer and revealed himself. "I am Kratos, the Ghost of Sparta! And you shall fall!" Kratos punched Shao Kahn in the face, and then headbutted him and knocked him to the floor. As Kratos prepared to strike again, Shao Kahn kicked him back and then grabbed him by the neck, lifting him in the air and throwing him to the ground. Kratos tried to get up, but Shao Kahn pushed him back. Kratos brought out the Nemean Cestus. Shao Kahn ran at Kratos, but using the Nemean Cestus, Kratos punched him in the face sending him falling back. Shao Kahn got up, but Kratos, using the Nemean Cestus, punched him in the gut and then in the face again. Shao Kahn suddenly brought out the Wraith Hammer. As Kratos charged at Shao Kahn using the Boots of Hermes, Shao Kahn struck him down with the Wraith Hammer. The Nemean Cestus fell off Kratos' fists. Kratos brought out the Blades of Exile and with the chain, pulled the Wraith Hammer out of Shao Kahn's hand. Kratos brought out the Bow of Apollo and shot dozens of Fire Arrows at Shao Kahn. Shao Kahn used a Shield to reflect the shots back at Kratos. Kratos fell down. Shao Kahn then teleported behind Kratos and struck him with an energy weapon. Kratos didn't die but was hurt. Shao Kahn then blasted Kratos with a Fire Ball. Shao Kahn decided to end the fight by stealing Kratos' Soul. Kratos, however, resisted. "You have a powerful soul" Kratos said. "So why don't I rip it out of you?!" Kratos took out the Claws of Hades and struck Shao Kahn with them. Shao Kahn was strong enough to resist, but he fell back. Kratos struck Shao Kahn with the Claws of Hades again. Then, Kratos brought out the Sword of Olympus. Once Shao Kahn got to his feet, Kratos impaled him with the Sword of Olympus. Shao Kahn dropped to the ground, dead and Kratos yelled in victory. Winner: Kratos Expert's Opinion Whilst Shao Kahn had far more powers and abilities, Kratos' Godly Weapons were too much for him. Not only was Kratos strong enough to protect his soul, but he was able to withstand many of Shao Kahn's attacks. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage